Jake and Amanda Fan Fic Challenge
by Chelsfanfiction
Summary: Jake and Amanda babysit Spike, Jenny, and Kathy
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fic challenge that I did for a website for Jake and Amanda fans.

.com/JakeAmanda

Jake could hear the music and singing coming from the house before he turned off his engine. "Wow." He laughed as he got out of the car, shaking his head he went to the passenger side and grabbed the food.

"Again!" Kathy yelled. He could hear Spike and Jenny squeal in response. Jake heard Amanda pound the music out of the Mac Donald had a farm,E I E I OAnd on this farm he had a ...Amanda held out the note as they tried to decide what all Old Mac Donald had on his slowly opened the door, he didn't want to disturb them. He flinched at how loud they were, a big grin spread across his face.

"Spike, it's your turn." Amanda laughed up at him, he was sitting in front of her on the piano. His dangling feet nearly touched her hands."An ant bed!" He yelled.

"An ant bed!" Kathy and Amanda said at the same time then laughed. Jenny squealed and squirmed as she sat on Kathy's lap next to Amanda as she played.

And on this farm he had an ant bed

E I E I O

With a bed here, with a bed there

Everywhere an ant bed

Jake placed the food down on the living room table and stood enjoying the picture they made. Zach and Kendall were at the hospital with Ian, Rachel had a raging fever and was in the ER. Rachel called Erica, who was out of town with Adam, and Erica called Amanda asking if she would take care of the kids.

"You want me to take care of Spike!?!" He heard Amanda from the kitchen. He and Kathy were making popcorn to go with their movie. "No, no. I would be happy to take care of him. I will be right over." Amanda hung up and phone and turned to face him."Who was that?" Jake asked around a mouth full of popcorn."Erica. She wants me to go and stay with Spike tonight." Amanda turned heading for her room.

Jake looked at his watch, 4:30. Tad and Jr were out tracking down Adam, surely Spike would like Wall-E. "Kathy, want to go and watch this with Spike?" Jake grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"Really?!? Yes!." Kathy placed the bowl on the table and ran to get ready. Jake was surprised by these turn of events. Why would Erica have chosen Amanda to watch her grandchildren? Jake shrugged his shoulders and took it as a good sign. He looked around for his shoes.

Jake was ripped from his thoughts as Amanda started another song

This old man, he played one

He played knick knack his thumb

With a knick, knack, paddy whack,

Give the dog a bone

THis old man came rolling home

Jake cupped his mouth with his hands, "PIZZA!" He was delighted to hear Amanda and Kathy scream. Spike held his arms up so Jake could put him down as he ran around the sofa with Jenny and Kathy for their slice. "I didn't know you could play the piano." Jake told Amanda as she put pizza on paper plates.

"Well, it's not something that I brag about. I'm not that good, but I do hate to see a piano in a house that is never used." Amanda popped on the movie and all sat down and enjoyed. The kids laughed and pointed at the television the entire time. Jake was determined that someone had to literally be the last person on the earth to have a roach for a companion.

"Don't tell me you think he's cute?" Jake asked with amusement."I will have to admit that roaches don't do it for me, and I would have to be pretty desperate to take up a friendship with a one." Amanda sat with Spike laying across her lap, asleep. Jenny was asleep on Jakes lap, while Kathy sat in front of the table coloring.

"I'd have to kill that roach. And why would the only roach on the planet being bothering me? I'd kill it." Kathy's comment brought laughter all around. Amanda adjusted Spike's position so that she could snuggle with him in a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes and sighed. Jake played with Jenny's hair as he watched his friend. Friend. The word didn't seem to fit their relationship but that's exactly what they had, a friendship. He had been ignoring his heart telling him that they were more than friends. They were lovers. Once. Before he chose Taylor over her. When Taylor dumped him he felt hurt by Taylor's decision and angry with himself for having walked away from Amanda, so he lashed out at her. The first time was when she ran across him after her Valentine Day shoot. God, she looked beautiful in her red, thin strap dress. Then JR showed up and he couldn't help the jealousy that he felt at the ease they shared. Even worse he couldn't believe that he called her a hooker, and he felt the pain he caused her when he tried to apologize to her when he ran across her in the park. She wanted nothing to do with him. When he found the check David wrote to her. He knew that he had to find out what David could possibly have her do that's worth half a million dollars and his suspicion that she was pregnant became stronger. He felt that David had something to do with it. Any other person would have been disappointed in Amanda accepting money to get a sober man off the wagon, but he wasn't. In fact, he felt guilty. She had lost almost everything in the last few months, including being dumped by him, she was desperate and stupid and, in his opinion, in dire need of a person who truly cared for her and ended up with the Devil. He didn't have it in him to be upset with her. She needed a friend, someone she could count on, no matter what, someone who wouldn't judge her and put her down and he was determined to be that person. He felt nothing but pure rage for David. He took advantage of her very beautiful soul and he was going to make sure that he didn't do it again. Amanda was right, he thought, he will never leave her alone about the baby. He may not actually sue for custody but it would be a playing card that he could whip out at any time to threaten her with. He was causing her enough stress as it was it was important to keep her as relaxed and happy as possible.

Jake jumped when Kathy suddenly laid down on the couch next to him, using his spare leg as a pillow. Jake smiled down at her and played with her hair. "You should tell her that you love her." Kathy said softly. "

Yeah?" Was all Jake could manage as he swallowed hard and wondered if Amanda was asleep like he suspected.

"Yeah, she seems so tired all the time. She needs to be told she's loved." Kathy yawned.

"Have you told her you loved her?" Jake whispered as he tickled her ear with a strand of hair.

"Every day. We talk to the baby too." He could hear her voice trail off as she feel asleep.

"That's good." Was all Jake said as he sat and watched his family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a link to the Jake and Amanda website.

go to and look them up

She couldn't stand it any longer! Amanda struggled to sit up, she bit her lip to keep her cry of pain from escaping, as she got to her feet she gently rubbed her baby.

"Please, Kid! Give me a break with all the kicking, huh? You've been really active today, so you should be sleeping." She felt several kicks of rebellion against her hand and her eyes swelled with tears as her organs were brutalized. "I know. I know." Amanda whispered as she slowly made her way downstairs. Amanda took a deep breath with each step she took, I hate stairs, she thought. Amanda barely acknowledged the sound of keys in the lock, but jumped with surprise when the door open and Jake came in. Each was startled to see the other.

"What are you doing up at 4 in the morning?" Jake asked taking off his jacket and taking in the painful look on her face.

"What are you doing not being in your bunk bed?" Amanda asked as she slowly made her way to the living room. She felt Jake come up behind her, he took her arm, and led her to the couch. Jake was surprised how short she was without her shoes.

"I was covering the night shift for a friend. Having a rough night?" He asked as he propped her bare feet up on a pillow.

Amanda rested her head against the pillows and sighed. She winced as she answered, "A rough 24 hours. I've been kicked all day and most of the night." A small smile pulled at her lips when she felt Jake gently rubbing her stomach.

"Poor baby. You were going to get something from the kitchen?" Jake as he sat watching his hand rub her belly.

"No." Amanda drew in a sharp breath and tried to roll over on her side. Jake laughed softly and helped her ease over. He rubbed her back hoping to ease her pain. "I know, Kid. You want a song. You just…" Amanda's words were lost in a sigh.

"A song?" Jake asked with a goofy smile. "What kind of song?" Amanda tried to suppress a smile as Jake questioned her with excitement. "When did you start singing to the baby?"

"Since I moved in." Amanda admitted.

"Really?" Jake asked surprised. "Come on, dish it out." Jake pinched her bare foot. "Come on!"

Amanda laughed and rolled over to face him. "Kathy started it."

"AH!!" Jake said with a laugh and relaxed, kicking off his shoes.

"Well, I've been having a lot of stress lately. With having no place to go and a baby I didn't know how I was going to take care my emotions got the better of me. Kathy heard my sobs and she came in my room to ask me what was wrong. " Amanda laughed at the memory. "I didn't know what to say so I told her it was being pregnant and hormones."

Jake shook his head. He wanted to laugh with her but it hurt to think of her upstairs, feet from him, sobbing. He hated that he wasn't the one that heard her and went in to give her comfort, but it didn't sound like he could trump Kathy's ability to calm her.

"So she sang you a song?" Jake asked touched by the bonding that seems to have taken place between Kathy and Amanda.

"No. She told me a story." Amanda motioned for Jake to help her sit up. "I should say, she told the baby a story."

Jake gave her huge smile. "What kind of story?"

"It was a mixture of fairy tales. Like the three bears in the gingerbread house being visited by Little Red Riding Hood. It was really cute, cheered me up." Amanda smiled at Jake as he rubbed her foot and tried not to enjoy Jake's touches and caresses.

"That's good." Jake forced himself to keep his hands off Amanda, and it was an uphill battle. "When did you upgrade to singing?"

"About a week ago the Kiddo here was in a big kicking mood and she told a story but it didn't make a difference so she decided to sing instead, she even had music, and almost immediately the kicking stopped and all was quite for the rest of the night." A look of pure ecstasy crossed her face. "That was a good night, haven't slept that good in ages."

"And so…" Jake gestured with his hand for Amanda to finish his thought.

"And so since then when I've had a long night of kicking some music and a song seems to induce relaxation for us." Amanda gestured herself and the baby.

Jake couldn't miss the fact that Amanda didn't make any direct reference to the baby. Yes, she called her (I'm betting on a girl, Jake thought) Kiddo but that's it. Does she know she's doing it? He wondered. It would have to be difficult to not call the baby he or she just out of simple habit.

"Then you left your music down here." Jake stated understanding finally.

"Yes." Amanda laughed. "Kathy was down here earlier, treating us to her musical talent. She is a good singer and tells wonderful stories.

"She has a wonderful sense of humor." Jake agreed. "So… what were you planning on singing?"

Amanda blushed and rubbed her stomach. "Usually it's a disc of kids songs. You know: Three Blind Mice and Humpty Dumpty."

"Is that what you were planning on singing tonight?" It warmed his heart thinking of her bonding with her baby with lullaby's.

"I hadn't decided." She admitted, slowly rising to her feet.

"I want to sing." Jake said, the excitement in his voice reminded her of a five year old.

Amanda laughed as she picked up her portable radio and headed for the stairs. "You didn't sing very well, Jake." Amanda laughed at the look on his face.

"I doubt the baby will care."

"I'm sure not, everything sounds different to him." Amanda slowly made her way up the stairs with Jake nagging her.

"I won't be loud and I'll do my best to sing a decent song." Jake put on a pleading look when Amanda turned to face him at the top of the stairs.

"Fine, fine." Amanda let out a long sigh and headed to her room. She smiled at the laughter she could hear coming from Jake.

Amanda lead Jake into the bed. She handed him the radio to plug in while she made herself comfortable on the bed.

"I just pick a song and sing?" Jake asked while he was on his knees looking for the plug under her bedside table.

"Yes but there's more to it than that." Amanda said quietly.

"Like what?"

"You have to sing to the baby."

"That's the plan."

"Yes, it is, but the song is for the baby. And since you're not me, he can't feel the vibrations. So..." Amanda was cut off when Jake rose to quickly and slammed his head under the table.

"I have to sing the song while resting my head on your stomach?" Jake asked in surprise. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he asked to sing to the baby but this wasn't it. At Amanda's nod, Jake rose to his feet and kicked off his shoes. He eased himself onto the bed, laying next to Amanda, he rested his head on her stomach.

"The first song is Ragtime Lullaby, do you know that one?" At Jake's nod Amanda pushed play on the CD. Jake started singing in a very low, soft voice. Amanda almost couldn't hear him but she felt the baby relax and almost instantly she was asleep.

Won't you play the music so the cradle can rock,  
to a lullaby in ragtime.  
Sleepy hands are creeping to the end of the clock,  
play a lullaby in ragtime.  
You can tell the sandman is on his way,  
by the way that they play,  
As still as the trill of a thrush in a twilight high.

So you can hear the rhythm of the ripples on the side of the boat,  
as you sail away to dreamland.  
High above the moon you hear a silvery note,  
as the sandman takes your hand.  
So rock-a-by my baby, don't you cry my baby,  
sleepy-time is nigh.  
Won't you rock me to a ragtime lullaby,

So rock-a-by my baby,  
don't you cry my baby,  
sleepy-time is nigh.  
Won't you rock me to a ragtime lullaby

Jake could tell by Amanda's breathing that she had fallen asleep and with the sudden lack of kicking from the womb he assumed that the baby was settled for the night as well. Jake slowly got off the bed, he grabbed the throw blanket and laid it over Amanda. He kissed her forehead before he quietly left the room. He stood few several minutes admiring a sleeping Amanda before he felt his own exhaustion catching up with him. He climbed into his bed, without even changing his clothes, and instantly feel asleep. He dreamt of Amanda and the baby.


End file.
